Immersive technologies, such as virtual, augmented, and mixed reality, enable users to view and perceive computer-generated three-dimensional objects, as if the objects were actually present within the users' perceived environments. Advancements in computing have fueled tremendous development efforts to apply these technologies to both entertainment and enterprise marketplaces. Realistic perception of computer-generated three-dimensional objects, which in some instances include holograms, was one of the greatest challenges in these development efforts. This challenge has been met with a variety of new innovations, such as the head-mounted display, position and orientation sensors, stereoscopic displays, eye-tracking sensors, and the like.
Providing a realistic interactive experience with computer-generated three-dimensional objects is another, yet very important aspect of immersive technology. While much advancement has been made in this area, it still remains a challenge. Various interaction methodologies, including the controller-based interaction methodology, the natural interaction methodology, and the hyper-natural interaction methodology, have each been developed to facilitate a user's virtual interactions with computer-generated three-dimensional objects. Each of these interaction methodologies work quite well for their intended purposes, but are more relevant to some situations over others. That is, one interaction methodology may be more intuitive and natural in a particular situation, and not so much in a different situation. In dynamic and constantly-changing immersive environments, it is important to provide users with the most natural and intuitive mode of interaction for any given situation.